striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Custom Rifle
The Custom Rifle (ライフル)Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). Character Intel #01: Peshka - Light Trooper is a weapon introduced in the 2014 Strider. Overview The Custom Rifle is a futuristic gun designed by Meio's Army, serving as one of the standard-issue weapon of its entire military force. The weapon is a semi-automatic rifle capable of shooting red, presumably plasma-enhanced, bullets (敵弾)Capcom (2013). "Action: Cypher". Capcom's official Strider site (Japanese). Retrieved Feb 2015.. The weapon is used primarily by all three models of Peshka Trooper, with a more powerful variant being carried by the higher-ranking Molniya.Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #13: Military Trooper The Custom Rifle shoots one bullet per trigger press. It has an ammo capacity of five shots per plasma charge with a small delay in-between charges, except for the rifles used by Research Troopers which have only three bullets per charge. The Rifle can be adjusted to work in burst mode as well, allowing Troopers to shoot a spread of up to eight bullets simultaneously. All rifles are also equipped with a plasma-enhanced bayonet just below the muzzle, which is used to stab and strike at enemies in close quarters. Variants Meio's Army designed other types of weapons based on the Custom Rifle's design and functionality, each one to fit different specialized Troopers and situations. Machinegun The Machinegun is the main weapon issued to the Shield Troopers. Its designed as a smaller machinegun capable of automatic fire. As a smaller and easier to handle weapon, the Machinegun was created specifically for the Shield Troopers, as it allows them to shoot quick bursts of bullets from the safety of their shields without the need for accuracy. These weapons are also outfitted with a plasma-enhanced bayonet, allowing them to combine quick thrust attacks with shield strikes to keep enemies at bay. The Machinegun can also be customized to shoot specialized ammo: the Molot or Explosive Shield Trooper carries a Machinegun with plasma-based explosive projectiles that act identical to the Explosive Kunai, attaching to surfaces and exploding after a short pause; whereas the Ultra-Cold Shield Trooper possess a cold-infused model which shoots ultra-cold plasma bullets that freeze its target upon contact. Shotgun The Shotgun (ショットガン) is a customized variant created for Groza Troopers. Made with an emphasis on close-range firepower, the shotgun can shoot a five-bullet spread with each attack. While the weapon delivers more strength in each shot, specially at close distances, it loses effectiveness the farthest the target is and suffers from a slower rate of fire. Just before using it, Groza units can be seen pumping the shotgun by jerking it vertically. Sniper Rifle The Sniper Rifle was designed for use by the long-range sniping-programmed Zanteps Troopers. The sniper is equipped with both a scope and a red laser sight, boosting its range and accuracy. The sniper is designed to charge up a larger and stronger projectile per shot, allowing it to obliterate most targets with a single, well-aimed shot.Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). Character Intel #12: Zanteps - Sniper Trooper Coldgun The Coldgun (コールドガン)Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #31: Cold Trooper is a special shotgun model used by the Uragan Troopers. This shotgun is customized to shoot ultra-cold plasma bullets in large bursts, which freeze any target they come in contact with. While a very useful weapon to stun and paralyze targets, it is mostly non-lethal, forcing Uragan Troopers to work in tandem with other Troopers. References Category:Weapons